The Power of the Ancients
by SimsRulz0820
Summary: A story where both Avalanche and the Shinra discover the location and race to be the first to find it. Prophecy tells that the power may lead to the Promised Land.
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone, this is my first fanfic like….EVER! So don't get up on my butt or anything. Except maybe in reviews….Hehehe….'shrieks with laughter' ..Anyways, enough with that. Lets see how good I am….

Disclaimer: I've been told I had to do these so…I do not own anything you see here related to Final Fantasy, that credit goes all the way to Squaresoft..not me. I only own a few of these people. If you've heard of FF7 then who know who is and isn't mine.

Chapter 1 

"Put him here…." Tifa said to the three men walking inside her bar at three in the morning. She had finally just put Marlene to bed, and was about to go upstairs herself.

"Who is he? What happened?" Tifa asked as the three men put their mysterious guest on the couch.

"We don't know. We were just coming home from that mission and found him like this." Barret said as he went to the medicine cabinet, grabbing what he thought they might need.

"Yeah, we think he might've been ganged up on, but we aren't sure. We think something else got to him." Cloud explained out to them, fetching the alcohol from the side bathroom next to the kitchen.

"Like what?" Tifa asked.

"Later." Cloud said waving his hand to dismiss the subject. "Let's fix him up first, and ask questions later."

'Well this is going to be a very long night' Tifa thought. She'd been lacking sleep since they left her alone to take care of Marlene and the bar on her own. Not to mention that Cid and Yuffie weren't back from the other mission yet. 'How long has it been since I had a decent night of rest?'

Tifa took hold of the rags to wipe off the blood, while Cloud and Barret tended to his injuries. The guy flinched when Barret toughed his left side with the alcohol. Considering all the blood on the guy, none of them could guess this age.

"There must have been at least twenty men on this guy" Cloud whispered to himself aloud.

"I'm estimating more towards thirty." Vincent replies automatically. "But why would they attack him in such a fashion? And for what reason?"

"I haven't got the slightest clue. You think they got him from behind? Cloud answered.

"How did he survive such a thing?" Tifa asked, shocked. "I don't see an inch of materia on him. Not even a weapon. How could he fight off so many?"

"He had a weapon, but we have to leave it behind." Said Barret.

"What kind of weapon?"

"Just a sword. I didn't see any other weapons around that might have been his though. From all the bruises, I'm guess they hit him with some steel pipes or something…"

Tifa flinched hearing that. She'd been hit with pipes before, and knew they hurt like hell. "But why?"

"We don't know. I guess we'll just ask him whenever he wakes up. If he wakes up anyway." Vincent said.

Tifa really didn't like how Vincent always made things seem worse than they really are. She actually didn't trust him too much. But if Cloud trusted him, that was good enough for her.

Tifa went to wipe all the blood from the boy's head. Well, she guesses he was a boy. From what she saw he looked quite young. After cleaning his left side, she gently turned his head to face her, so she could reach the right side. She noticed a big gash on his face, crossing right over his right eye.

She moved to touch it, incase it was infected, but the second her fingers reached it a hand was suddenly around her wrist, making her fingers only brush against his face.

"Don't…" the boy whispered with a groan. "That hurts…"

"Whoa! Its alive!" Tifa heard a voice from behind, only to turn and see it was Marlene.

"You're supposed to be in bed. Its 3am!" Tifa snapped at her.

"Well I heard all the racket in here, so I'd figured I'd see what was going on. Not my fault you're so clumsy when you know a child is asleep in the house." Marlene said, snapping right back, matching Tifa

Barret couldn't help himself. HE BUSTED OUT LAUGHING! "Marlene," he said between breaths, "I love you sweetheart!" Wiping tears from his eyes he turned back to the boy., who had finally opened his eyes.

"You okay kid?" Cloud asked.

"I'm alright, I just need time and rest, so I can heal."

Tifa noticed with all the blood off of him, he looked nearly as cute as Cloud, and in most cases (except when Cloud fancied purple dresses and braided pigtails) that was nearly impossible.

"How in the name of Cid, are you still alive?" Barret asked, almost in shock.

"Who is Cid?" he asked

"You don't want to know." Cloud answered in reply

"Umm…okay. And as for being alive, I'm kind of like an immortal thingy. I don't understand it myself. Its blood from a race where humans who die can revive themselves. But I haven't proved it because I haven't actually tried to die yet. But I have reason to believe that I am the last one left. I don't even know if it'll work on me, because I'm only half."

"Oh ok. Well question 2. Why did about 25 guys try to kill you in the first place?" Barret asked.

"Actually it was 35, and they were the Shinra." He replied

"Why are the Shinra after you?" Cloud asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The boy began a series of coughs. Some had blood come up as a result. "Get me a towel," he said between breaths.

Tifa ran to the bathroom and snatched a towel from the pile she'd put in there earlier that day then ran back and handed it to him.

"Thanks" he said with a smile, looking up to her. Tifa was astonished when their eyes met. She'd never seen anything like his gray eyes before.

The rest of the group waited patiently for the guy to finish his fit. Once done he asked for some water. When Tifa turned for that, then she pouted when she saw Marlene already coming with a full glass.

Marlene was only a little girl around 8 years old, but was very mature for her age. She'd been adopted from forever ago by Barret, and knows him as her father.

"Sorry" the boy said, finishing his water. "Would you mind if we talked tomorrow. I'm afraid I won't be able to talk much longer without some rest."

"Sure. We can wait until later." Cloud said. "Vincent and I will bring you to our guest room. The rest of you can go on and head for bed. We won't be long."

"By the way," the kid said before everyone headed off, "Thanks so much for you help. My name is Shade."

--Well? What do ya think? This obviously takes place quite some time after Avalanche went off to get rid of you-know-who. HEHEHEH! REVIEW PEOPLE! I NEED MOTIVATION!


	2. Chapter 2

Just for all of your information…I'm not doing any rough drafts so far. I just turn on my computer, type what comes to mind, and then I post it. That's all there is to it. I would really like to rough draft it and everything. But I never had the time with school and babysitting and everything. And I don't plan on rough drafting anything unless I get a writer's block (which sucks because they come out of no where)

I'm also trying to actually write a novel. But I want to practice my writing skills and get second opinions from other fanfic writer's..

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy that credit goes to Squaresoft. The only thing I own (so far) is Shade, and of course the plot of the story.

Chapter 2

Shade had been asleep for around 14 hours now; Cloud thought he must have been skilled in holding all that pain inside, keeping a straight face, and talking to them like absolutely nothing was wrong. He wouldn't have been able to do it…

"He did day he had that immortal blood in him. Does that mean he can heal fast, too?" Tifa asked him.

"Probably so…or else when the immortal revived they would just die again."

"Good point"

'Those injuries were fatal enough though. I don't see how he wasn't killed." Barret stated.

"Neither to I" Cloud replied.

"Maybe the Shinra had him before and had tortured him or something. With all of that, he could be used to all that pain…that could be why they are after him, because he escaped." Marlene pointed out.

"She may be right" Vincent said, finally participating in the conversation.

It was a little after five the next afternoon; Tifa was waiting for the barbecue chicken to cook so they could all have dinner. Barret was starving, and said as much.

"You think maybe he hurts to much to move?" Marlene said, "Could that be why he hasn't come out yet?"

"Could be. We can go check before dinner, incase he's fine and wants to eat. That okay with you darlin?" said Barret ruffling her hair.

"Okay" she replied, giggling

Red XIII had come home a few hours ago after visiting his family. He said he was dead tired, and went straight to bed to get some shuteye before dinner. He also told them Cid and Yuffie sent word that they would be home by that time, which but Barret in distress. Cid always got cocky with him.

"Tifa why don't you go check up on him?" Vincent suggested, obviously hungry. If Vincent was hungry, it usually meant he was grumpy too.

"Alright" Tifa said, putting down her hot chocolate and heading for the guest room.

It was the middle of winter and Tifa hated the cold. She could swear she wouldn't get through without her hot chocolate and marshmallows.

"I SMELL BARBEQUE!"

'Oh great…he's home. We're all gonna die…' She thought to herself

Tifa knocked on the door "Hello?" she called "You awake in there?"

"Hello?" she repeated, opening the door.

Cloud heard a shout for him about 20 seconds after Cid came through the door. He signaled Vincent to follow him as he ran to Shade's room.

"What is it?" Vincent asked

"H-he has a fever. Cloud…I think he's dying…"

"What do you mean" Barret said, he obviously had overheard her

"See for yourself."

Cloud stepped forward and felt Shade's forehead, only to find it was drenched in sweat. He then felt his neck for a pulse, which was barely there. He felt as cold as death.

"Let me see." Vincent said, following Cloud's procedure.

They all watched as Vincent tried using his HEAL materia, only learning it didn't help him. It was like this guy was immune to all magic.

"What's the deal here? I come home and everyone comes bolting in here!" Cid said

"Cid, SHUT UP! Can't you see they're busy?" Yuffie shouted at him.

Tifa turned and explained the situation to Cid and Yuffie while Cloud and Vincent tried anything else they could think of to heal Shade.

'DING'

"Alright, Alright…. I'll get it." Barret said and left

"W-Will he be alright?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't know. But it doesn't look like it." Cloud answered, "I'll stay here and watch him. Why don't you all go ahead and get something to eat? Don't forget to wake up Red, or he'll never forgive us."

At the table no one was hungry. The dread of a death in the house was depriving them of their appetites.

An hour later Cloud came in. They all looked up but he avoided their gazes and grabbed something to eat. Tifa expected the worst.

Yuffie made them all hot chocolate by eight while they were in the living room. By then Barret had explained the situation and why everyone was so quiet. Nobody said anything, nor did they want to.

Tifa hadn't known him long, but cared for him enough to mourn his death. She felt like she could've done more, even if she knew she couldn't.

About half an hour later she heard a door open, and feet hitting the floor. Could it be?

She turned around…

There he was. He looked like he just got out of the shower, which was possible because of the side bathroom attached to the guest room. He had on some black pants the Cloud obviously left for him the night before. He was missing a shirt. His dark brown hair and face was still wet, explaining the shower. Tifa noticed a lot of scars and bruises on him, most looked like the ones as a result from last night, some hadn't healed yet. He still had the scar over his right eye…

"Umm, do any of you have a shirt I can use? I couldn't find one…" he asked

Everyone looked at Cloud, who just shrugged. "He never died, ten minutes after y'all left he opened his eyes saying he wanted to take a shower. I never said anything…Stop looking at me like that!"

"You could have told us, instead of letting us all think the worst. I swear Marlene was about to cry." Barret fussed

"I WAS NOT!"

"Uhh, hello? I still need a shirt. Did anyone get my sword?"

Cloud and Barret looked at each other as if the other one would jump up and say 'I got it!' Neither of them did.

"Sorry, we weren't able to pick it up in the rush of saving your life. We can go now and get it if you like!" Barret suggested.

"Nah, someone has probably found it and took off by now…"

"Did someone say sword? Yuffie and I found a sword on our way home. It might be yours." Cid piped

"We can check it out later. I need clothing first."

"I have a shirt that might be able to fit you, let me go look…." Vincent said getting up.

"Thanks…" He said, flopping down in one of the recliners.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Yuffie asked

"Sure. Why not? I love hot chocolate!" He said, brushing his fingers through his wet hair.

"How are you alive? You looked on the verge of death." Cid asked

"Nah, It's just what happens to my body when my healing process kicks in. If I hadn't gotten the rest I needed I would have probably died…is there any food around here?" he asked

"Yeah, barbeque. That okay?" said Tifa

"Sounds okay, unless you poisoned it." He told her

'I didn't.' Tifa thought to herself, getting up to go heat some up for him.

By the time it was ready and brought to him he had a black t-shirt on and his sword leaning against the armrest of the recliner.

"FOOD!" he shouted, lunging forward. "AND CHOCOLATE!"

"We'll, while we are all nice and happy now, I got something for you Cloud…" Cid said

"What?" he replied, curiosity grasping him before he could think about holding his tongue.

"Hold on and I'll go get it." He said

Cid returned a few minutes later carrying two wrapped boxes.

"Here you go." He said, throwing them at Cloud.

Cloud opened the first to find a pair of ballerina shoes

"What are these for?"

Cid shrugged "Incase you think of taking lessons. There are some materia slots in those. Open the other one."

Cloud did so to find….a purple tutu.

"CID! WHAT THE HELL! MUST YOU TORMENT ME FOREVER WITH THAT MEMORY?"

"Yes, I believe I must."

"Now I know who Cid is." Shade said.

Everyone started laughing….except Cloud.

MWHAHAHAH! HOW YOU LIKE THAT! Funny huh? Sorry it's all boring right now. It should be getting better soon. I'll be getting to the good parts then!

CryptGirl: Your nuts…

SimsRulz0820: I know, and I like it!

REVIEW! I HAVENT NEARLY ENOUGH MOTIVATIONG OR INSPIRATION!


	3. Chapter 3

Well? What you all think so far? I know I have a bunch of typos. My English II teacher slays me because of my bad grammar skills and everything. I'm hoping that will improve as I go. Don't forget, it's my first fic, so give me some room!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything so far but Shade, and I may alter a few personalities (like Vincent's) during the story and add some more characters as I go. As far as FF7, that's for Squaresoft…You see, I did it. So they can't sue me! MWHAHAH! Anyways….

Chapter 3

"So Shade…tell us more about yourself." Yuffie suggested..

"Well, my parents both died before I got to know them. My father was murdered and my mother died in childbirth." He said.

"Wait! I thought you said you we're half immortal!" Barret exclaimed.

"I am. We can only be killed by decapitation, which is how they found my father. I don't even know his name…I only know my mother's name was Evelyn."

"So where did you stay? Orphanage?" Tifa asked.

"No, some old couple was with my Mom when she died. I think they were relatives but I was never sure. I remember them telling me they were my mom's aunt and uncle. They took me in and raised me until they died when I was around eight years old.

"And then what?"

"After that I lived just about anywhere I could. Most of my teenage years was spent at a martial arts and blade master academy. One of the teachers there was grocery shopping when they spotted me defending myself against five or six bullies…and I was winning. I guess they saw that as remarkable talent for and eight-year-old boy. I was there until I turned seventeen last year."

'No wonder he's so hot….' Yuffie thought to herself, trying to look through Shade's black t-shirt.

"So that's how you did it? That's how you warded off all those Shinra troops…because you've been trained from a young age in the arts." Tifa told herself aloud.

Shade nodded, then finished off his chicken while the others pondered in silence.

"So why is Shinra after you?" Cloud asked.

"Because they think I have information about something they want."

"What information?" Cid inquired, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Information about the Power of the Ancients." Shade replied, sipping his hot chocolate.

"The what?" Barret repeated, standing up. "The Power of the Ancients?"

"Yes. You heard me correct." He gave a small smile. "Glad to know your hearing is intact." Shade said.

"What is that?" Tifa asked.

"It's what it says it is. It's a prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Vincent asked, finally showing signs of life again.

"A prophecy saying that incase the Ancients ever die out, the last of them must go to the Temple of the Ancients and use the power to find the Promised Land, and so the planet would be saved. It's more of a myth now than a prophecy though."

"Do you believe it's true?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen a scrap of proof that it could be. But why else does the Shinra want to know?"

"Good point." said Cloud

"Do you think they want the information because it will eventually lead them to the Promised Land?" Barret asked.

"I don't see how it will do them any good." Tifa said

"And why is that?" said Barret, turning to face her with a scowl.

"Are there any Ancients left? I mean, if it involves the Ancients then they would need an Ancient to remove the power and give it to them, right?

"That's right," said Shade. "According to prophecy, only an Ancient can find and use that power."

"But aren't all the Ancients gone? How can the Shrina think they can get it if they know that there is no one left to get it?" Yuffie asked

"Maybe they found another way." Suggested Red.

Everyone pondered at this for a few moments, until Cloud started to wonder about something.

"But wait, why do they think you would have the information?" Cloud asked Shade.

"Because I've read about it at the academy. Most of their technique is based on the teaching the Ancients used from long ago. They have lots of information about them, including about this prophecy." Shade stated.

"So they are after you for something you read in a book?" Cid asked

"Or the location of where the book is. The academy is hidden in a sacred valley. Only those who have been there know their location. The only reason I told you about it is because you saved my life, and I would be short of paying my debt if I lied." Shade explained. "Otherwise I wouldn't be telling you. Even the teachers, who leave for the city nearby, for food among other things, disguise themselves as peasants, so no one would inquire them where they are from. I'm the only one who has 'graduated' and left the academy. Most of those who learn there become the next generation of teachers."

"How do they find kids like you to teach?" Tifa asked, who is a black belt professional herself.

"A decent group of priests go out as peasants as observe children who give off the aura of being gifted for their school. Usually if they believe the child should go with them, they reveal themselves and the matter is talked through with the parents. Not in my case though, but they had told me the aura I was giving off when they about me made the air vibrate, and they didn't see how I had been missed."

"So why did you leave?"

Shade shrugged "To learn about my father. So far, though, I haven't had much luck." He said, putting his mug down on the coffee table, which is at the center of the room. He leaned his chair back and stuck his hands behind his head in a relaxing position.

"So now what?" Shade asked.

"Would you mind letting us have some time to figure all this out? We have to make a decision as a whole. You see, we're the group known as Avalanche, and we've been fighting Shinra for years." Barret said softly.

Shade's eyes narrowed a bit, "So you're the Avalanche group?"

"We sure are! Daddy founded us!" piped Marlene.

"Good. I've actually been looking for you."

"You have?" Yuffie asked. "Why?"

"Because the Shinra killed my father. Or so I was told. I wanted your help. I knew the Shinra wants the Power of the Ancients, and that if Avalanche knew, you'd be sure to fight them. I was hoping I could go along in the process and maybe learn who my father was…" Shade explained.

"Well before we let you we first need to decide IF we are even going. And then make sure you're worth the trouble to bring along, and you won't endanger any of us." Barret told him.

"Ok. Take all the time you need. I'm going to go on outside and get some air." Shade said standing up.

"Fine. Be our guest. We'll come get you when we decide, okay?" Tifa said

"I AM your guest." Shade laughed and went through the back door.

"He better not touch my ship…" Cid said with a scowl.

Hey all! I know this chapter was really boring. But I wanted to let you get through all the boring stuff first, instead of stopping and explaining every to second. The next few chapter might be a little boring too, but I'll try to stick some action. Might put a little duel somewhere. Hehehe…'nyuk nuck nuck' Anyway…I'm still open for reviews! And excuse the typos. I swear I'm gonna get arthritis at 15 with all my knuckle cracking I do.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I'm back already! I don't get much to do because I live in south Louisiana and we had Rita come in last year; so I go to school every other day sharing a campus with another school. Quite stressful actually. But it still gives me more internet time and time to procrastinate!  Anyway, I know It's been a little boring but I'm gonna put a little more action it this chapter. Make sure you tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7….

Chapter 4

"Shade? Where are you?" Tifa called out from the back door.

"Over here!" he called back from the garage, poking his head out.

Tifa stepped outside and closed the door. It was late, around nine in the evening. The only light came from the light posts scattered around the Avalanche base.

A little less than a year ago Barret decided that Shinra would never give up, and Avalanche would need a base of operations. So he built this. It was kind of an inn of sorts, with a garage and shed and everything. Tifa had insisted there should be a bar, even if not many people came around, especially this time of year.

Tifa felt it was rather nippy. Before she got far from the door she ran back in and grabbed her jacket and came back out to the garage. She imagined that Shade was admiring all of Cloud's bikes, or something of that sort.

"Hello? Where'd you go?"

"I'm over here."

"Where?" she asked again.

"In your armory." He called, right as Tifa found him.

"There you are." she said. "What are you doing in here?"

"Admiring your swords…" Shade replied, eyeing one curiously. He took his hands out of his pocket and lifted one of Cloud's favorites, swung it around a bit, and replaced it.

"You have quite the collection." He complimented.

"Thank you." She said, smiling. "Mine are over on that wall there." She said, pointing to the wall on his left.

Shade walked over there and took off Tifa's most prized and favorite sword. "You practice the arts?" he asked curiously, cocking his head to her.

"All my life." Tifa told him, as he swung the weapon around, testing his flexibility and ability with the new feeling.

"I've never seen one like this before…" he said aloud.

"It was specially made by my sensei, it's the only one of its kind."

"Wow…" he whispered, replacing it more carefully than he did with Cloud's. "Do you use these often?"

"Not really, I prefer my hands of iron other than knives. But occasionally I'll bring one of these along on a mission or something." She said, gesturing towards her swords.

"Would you like to duel? One-on-one? Not to the death of course, but to where we can declare a winner."

His question startled her a bit, but she accepted. "Where?" she asked.

"Your pick…I promise to go easy on you." He told her.

Tifa smiled and told him to follow her to where she usually practiced, which was located on the edge of the property, to give plenty of room.

Cid had followed her out, and spied on her and Shade from the window. He heard Shade ask if she would like to duel with him, with made Cid laugh aloud when she accepted. He immediately ran inside to fetch popcorn and the others for the show.

Tifa saw Cid run inside while leading Shade to where she usually trained. 'Oh great, now if I lose I'll never hear the end of it…' Tifa thought to herself.

When they finally reached the training grounds Shade saw that all the others were already there, smiling and waiting for the show. He took his chain, a memento of his mother, and stuck it in his pocket, so it wouldn't be harmed.

Shade walked on to the middle of the area and took his stance, waiting for Tifa.

He watch Tifa take off her jacket and take her stance about twenty feet from him.

"Round one!" Tifa heard Cid and Yuffie call at the same time, which was quite unusual, because they usually argued.

Tifa saw Shade running toward her and flipped over him to land behind him and smack him in the neck. He saw it coming and turned around and grabbed her wrist to prevent it.

She wrenched her arm free and back flipped a few times, getting away. She held her arm out to grab a sword Cloud had thrown to her. Shade did the same to receive one from Barret.

"More action!" Cid called out to them. Tifa noticed some popcorn in his hand.

Tifa ran toward him, ready to slash him in the chest, he parried and nicked her leg. She retreated back a bit to come back at him again and again. Finally she hit his arm, leaving a good sized gash on it.

"Okay, I'm done going easy on you" he told her. They both jumped in the air and gave a series of attacks before they landed. Tifa lunged at him and grazed his side. He stepped aside and swung at her head to have his sword parried. He kicked at her, hitting her hip and sending her sprawling. She turned wiping the dirt from her eyes, to have a sword land right next to her. If an inch to the left it would've pierced one of her lungs.

"You died," he pronounced, picking up his sword. "Again?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Tifa could only smile as she took his hand. When she was on her feet again she stared into his gray eyes. She froze as he looked at her, as if he was reading her soul.

"Well? How about another go?" he asked her.

"What a work out." Shade said, flopping down on the couch. Despite the cold air outside he was full of sweat. Tifa got really hard on him on the second fight. He closed his eyes while he let his body heal the big gashes she gave him.

'Whoever she marries will have his hands full.' He thought to himself.

After a few minutes the rest of the group had returned from the shed, where they had replaced the weaponry.

"Wow, what a show!" Cid exclaimed. "I haven't seen a good fight like that in a long while. That was marvelous!" he said, complementing Shade

"Thank you. If I had been at my full strength I may have let it last longer, but I was wearing out and needed to take a break." Shade told him with a small smile. Shade had won both fights, and was worn out from doing so.

Tifa came in last and shut the door, also full of seat she went to the bathroom and grabbed two towels, throwing one to Shade to wipe off the sweat.

"Well, I'm tired. I'll think I will head on upstairs to bed for a full night's rest for once.' Tifa announced.

"Full night's rest? We've been away for almost a week with no one but you and Marlene and your complaining about not getting a full night of rest?" Cid asked.

"Yes, I am." Tifa told him, turning to Barret. "Because your daughter is the worst night owl I have ever met. She keeps me up until nearly 4am in the morning."

"Well, send her to bed and lock her in." he told her, as if trees grew out of the dirt. "She'll get tired eventually."

"You do it then." She ordered. "She never listens to me.

"Yes I do! When you play with me!" Marlene exclaimed.

Tifa scowled at her and stomped on upstairs.

"She's just sore because she lost." Cloud said to Shade's expression. Shade could only smile.

Well, I hope you like it! I put some more action but I need more practice with the fighting commentary. New character coming soon! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, This chapter took me longer than usual because of all the stupid homework I had. Not that anyone cares…I haven't had a review from anyone in a while (Except CryptGirl! Thanks!) That can only it not very good. Well, imma try to get things spiced up a little, maybe that'll attract more readers…

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Squaresoft!

Chapter 5

"We've decided to go." Cloud announced. "We can leave this afternoon, but only if everyone is ready."

He had talked to all of the Avalanche members separately asking their opinion; it was unanimous that they should go.

It was early Saturday morning and the sun was out. Most people were still sleeping. Including today, it had been three days since they found Shade. Everyone was warmed up to him by now, but some still didn't trust him quite yet. Cloud supposed it was because they'd only known him a short amount of time.

One of the only reasons Cloud had agreed to this at all was because it involved the Ancients. Cloud had reason to believe that if the Promised Land was found, he might see her again, because she has been an Ancient. For a while now Cloud had been thinking of a way to see her again. The only way he could think of was to find the Promised Land, and hope he might find her there.

"Sounds good to me" Shade replied, making some coffee.

"I have a question for you…. How in the name of Cid can you drink that stuff?" Cloud asked, keeping as far from the stuff as possible.

"Cid's name again huh?" he chuckled "A friend of mine got me into the habit. I'm hoping she'll meet me sometime tomorrow when we leave."

"She from the academy?" Cloud asked.

Shade nodded "One of my closest friends. She's the only one, other than me, who left the academy instead of staying to teach."

"She must be pretty restless."

"She is, sometimes Yuffie reminds me of her." Said Shade, smirking.

"Oh great, the last thing we need…another Yuffie" Said Cid, walking into the room in his pajamas.

"Good morning." said Shade. It was 7am, and the place stunk with the smell of coffee.

"Good morning to you too." Cid replied. He scrunched up his nose as if he smelled rotten eggs and making faces would make it go away…."What's that awful smell?" he wondered aloud.

"The deathly aroma of coffee…" Cloud told him, smiling.

"Yuck" Cid mumbled, "I hate coffee. It's gross"

"But you're a pilot aren't you? I thought all pilots drank coffee…" said Shade.

"Not this one. It's just plain disgusting." Cid told him, flopping down on the couch.

Shade faced Cloud with a questioning look on his face, Cloud just shrugged.

"O…k, well I'm going to go and take a shower if that's okay. And I'll need to pack a few things." Shade said, getting up to head for the bathroom. He paused "Oh yeah. Cid? I need my sword at some point…"

"Oh yeah…right. I forgot, sorry. I'll have it for you by the time you get out, just let me dress first." Cid said.

"Yeah I should go and get dressed too..." Cloud said.

"So…where do we go first?" Yuffie asked, apparently cheerful about taking a trip.

They had left the bar about two ours ago and was in a forest in the middle of nowhere…Red said he would stay and watch the place and Marlene until their neighbor was available. He needed the extra sleep anyway. Their neighbor was usually kind enough to watch the bar for them sometimes…

"I don't know, ask the guy in charge." Cid griped. He turned to face Cloud, "Where are we headed anyway?"

"Well…" said Cloud, exchanging looks with Shade, "Shade said he wanted to meet someone on the way to help us."

"Another one, eh?" asked Barret.

"She's not that bad." Shade said, "I was able to tolerate her for a near 10 years."

"That must have been fun." Said Tifa, her mind drifting to what went on between Shade and this mystery girl he kept telling them about.

"It was alright. She was a pain most of the time though, but don't tell her I told you that." He told them.

"So…" said Cid, changing the subject, "Where are we supposed to meet her?"

"She said she was going to meet us…" Shade told them.

"Meet us? She doesn't even know where 'we' are. How can she even find us?" asked Yuffie.

"I don't have the slightest clue, it was just something she could always do." He told them "You should've seen her when we were kids and played hide and seek or capture the flag, she always came out on top when it came to stealth and tracking, she never told us how she could do it though…Although she did mention something about it being in her blood, but I don't know what she meant by that."

"Well we don't have the time to wait up for her, she's just going to have to find us on her own…" said Barret

"I'm sure she knows. I'm guessing we'll meet her before sunset tomorrow…" said Shade.

"Good. That way we don't have to wai-"

But Barret had been cut off by something jumping from the trees on top of him. He was brought down to the ground by something that had vanished before anyone could get a glimpse of what, or whom, it was…

"What the bloody hell…"

Well? What you think so far? I know they're all short, but I promise to work on it. I'm on a tight schedule this week so give me some slack. Hopefully I'll have the next one up b the end of the week, but no promises there…REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, FF7 not mine. Sowwy…

Chapter 6

"- OW" Barret yelled, toppling over from the impact.

Everyone circled around Barret trying to spot who, or what, it was. Weapons were out, and everyone was on edge; considering they were surprised from an unidentified foe from behind, that's likely…(I'd have my sword out too…)

Shade stepped forward a little, with his sword hanging from right hand. "Harper?" he called "Harper, is that you?" he paused. "Come on out! It's me."

Tifa looked for the 'Harper' character but could see no one in sight. She was just about to suggest it might not have been this person he was looking for. She opened her mouth to speak her mind but closed it after seeing a head poke out from the shadows, a form following.

"Harper! I knew it was you!" said Shade, running to greet her.

"Shade! I'm so glad I found you!" she said hugging him, "I thought you had died."

"Why would you think that?" He asked, holding her from him by her shoulders, examining her.

"Well…considering I saw about 34 or 35 bodies of Shinra soldiers with a lot of blood and some of it was yours…yeah, I think I have the right to make some conclusions."

Cid just laughed spontaneously "HA!" He was cut off then when Tifa glared at him. But Harper had already noticed.

"So? Who are these funny looking people?" she asked him.

"Funny people? Who you calling funny?" Barret yelled defensively.

Tifa thought she wasn't that funny looking at all. She was nearly the same height as Shade, around average, and in a lot of black. Black boots, black pants, black belt and black shirt. One so black would've looked kind of funny, but it actually seemed to fit her personality, making it look even better. She had a deep blood colored trench coat where Tifa could see a few various guns. The coat and her hair matched almost perfectly.

"Yeah! We aren't funny!" Yuffie yelled in defense of herself; being the funniest looking of the lot.

"Oh really…" she paused. "Maybe one or two of you want to prove to me who looks funnier eh?"

No one moved.

"I'm just kidding." She said after she realized she couldn't hold it in much longer, she laughed…like an idiot…like a maniac…like a baboon or something. Barret actually had to step back a few feet.

"Guys." Shade addressed, holding back his own laughter, "This is my friend, Harper."

"Hi!" she said with a wave, as if it were a funny joke.

"Barret" Barret gruffed

"Yuffie"

"Cloud"

"Tifa"

"Vincent"

"That's all of you, right?" Shade asked, looking around. "Yeah I think so…there's also Red, who's back at Avalanche base babysitting Marlene, Barret's daughter, and the bar while they wait for their neighbor to come home; so he can catch up later." He explained to her.

"Avalanche huh?"

"And proud of it!" said Barret.

"I see" she replied, pondering. "Oh yeah!" she said, turning to Shade, "Follow me. I brought you some of your stuff."

Harper turned away walking in the direction from where the Avalanche group had come, after about three minutes they were standing in a camp that they had somehow passed up without noticing.

She walked into the small tent for a minute and returned with a handful of things. "Here" she said, dumping into Shade's arms "Its your coat, gun, extra clothes, boots, spare knife, sweat band, and medicine…" she told the funny look he gave her. She sighed in mock frustration, you can get ready in my tent; just make sure you close the flap while you strip if you don't mind.

Shade broke out in a grin and walked inside, closing the flap behind him.

"Medicine?" Cloud repeated "For what?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Ever since I met him he gets awfully bad headaches at random moments. I mean, any second he could just fall over clutching his head in pain. I was afraid they would kill him because nothing would work to help him, and one day he just knew how to make one that could." She explained.

'That isn't nothing now is it?" Vincent muttered

"What kind of headaches?" Tifa asked, ignoring Vincent.

"Bad ones. I've never seen anyone with those kinds of headaches. He doesn't get them so often anymore, only about once a month or so, but they've hurt him more as he gets older. The last one almost made him pass out; I'm guessing the next one will. And if it's not one of those it's almost like a regular headache that keeps you from thinking straight. He gets that kind all the time."

"Why didn't he ever tell us?" Barret asked

"Maybe he didn't want us to worry" Yuffie suggested

"Maybe…"

"Anyway…I'm really glad you helped him out after he was attacked, if he didn't have those headaches he probably wouldn't have needed the assistance."

Tifa wondered if that was why he ended their duel so quickly the night before "I'd like to see him fight with a clear head…" Tifa said aloud

"No…you wouldn't." she warned. "He's a freak when he does that. I've only seen it once, and I could barely see him."

The conversation was ended when a black and red dressed character came out of the tent. He looked a lot like Harper in dress color and everything…but was actually quite different. Their trench coats matched. He had his sword strapped to his back with the gun and knife on his belt. He wasn't wearing his sweatband, but had wet his hair. As he walked over to stand next to Harper, Tifa began to think they were a couple.

"Well? How do I look?" he asked running his right hand through his damp hair.

Tifa thought he looked better than Cloud in that particular dress, but she couldn't judge.

"Very nice…" she said aloud. Yuffie turned and looked at her funny. Tifa could only keep looking forward.

"Hey" said Yuffie, turning back over to Shade "What's that?" she asked, pointing to something hanging from his neck.

"Huh?" he said looking down; he spotted the amulet on the chain (the one that was his mother's) and stuck it inside his shirt. "Don't mind that. It's just something that belonged to my mother once…Well?" he asked, changing the subject, "Shouldn't we get going?"

The group mumbled their agreement and in a few moments the camp was packed up and on Harper's back. There really hadn't been very much. She walked over to a small cave and stuck her bedroll and other camping stuff inside, keeping only what she needed. "I'll come back for it later." She explained to the group "I don't expect I'll be needing to carry it with me for no reason."

She walked over to Shade in the front and grabbed his hand and began walking with him side by side. When Shade noticed they weren't following he looked over his shoulder "Well…? Let's go!"

"At least someone knows how to do it…" Barret muttered to Cid louder than necessary, referring to Cloud's usual 'Mosey' phrase. Cloud scowled at him, mumbling something to Tifa. But Tifa wasn't listening. Her eyes were focused ahead.

She didn't know exactly why, but she felt her face was going redder than Harper's trench coat.

They walked for a few more hours until dark. Harper and Shade were in deep conversation, as well as everyone else. The group was separate but together. The conversations weren't loud, so as not to be overheard.

Yuffie had come up to Tifa some time ago spurting out question about Shade and Harper, and wanted to know Tifa's opinion. It was hard for Tifa to keep her face at a normal color.

Up ahead…

"You didn't tell them yet, did you?" Harper asked.

They had been recollecting memorable events form their childhood when she came with the question.

"About what? How I love you and we're married? My mother being an Ancient and me being that last? How that's why I have headaches? Which one?"

"All of it. Look, Shade. You can't hide all of this forever. You're going to have to tell them you're an Ancient sooner or later…"

"I know. But not yet. I need more information first."

Harper sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"I mean 'What?' I know that sigh. It's what you do when you want to say something because your frustrated and then you don't because you're afraid to hurt my feelings or offend me or something…"

"I'm not frustrated. I guess it's just your stupidity." She told him.

"What stupidity?"

"Shade. You didn't even tell them we're married…and to tell the truth I think that Tifa girl likes you. Yeah, I know Yuffie thinks you're hot and all, but Tifa likes you. Like, likes you likes you. But we are married. You are going to have to tell her that eventually. Unless you plan on divorcing me and running around for other women

"You know I wouldn't do that." He told her. He was shocked she would even mention such a thing about him.

"Yes, Shade, I know. I'm just making a point. But you are going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"Me! Why me?"

"Because you started it"

"No I didn't. I didn't even think she'd like me. Besides, I hear she fancies Cloud, according to Barret. And she always has, for years."

"Barret huh?"

"Yeah, Barret. And that's all the assurance I need."

"Well, maybe Cloud doesn't like her and she's going for a new outlook. Apparently they haven't gotten together if she has like him for years." Harper pointed out.

"Harper. I'm sorry to say this…but you make things so damn complicated it's an effort just to think."

Harper laughed, "Well, we ARE supposed to argue aren't we? I mean, we are married and all."

"Good point."

Harper was just about to turn and smile at him, but before she could do so their hands were separated and he was going to his knees on the ground, clutching his head with his hand and his eyes shut tight.

"Shade!" Tifa and Harper yelled at the same time. Harper somewhat caught him and helped him to his knees so he wouldn't fall.

The whole group came at once to see what was wrong.

"Shade, the pills!" Harper said, kneeling next to him, holding his head.

He put his hand in his pocket with eyes still closed and handed them to Harper, who tossed it to Cid to open it. She began to talk to him to make him calm down before he panicked and blacked out.

"Why do they make these damn things so damn small? They're so damn hard to open." Cid said, fumbling with the top.

Shade yelled aloud in pain.

"I mean, why don't they do some screw-on stuff instead of this pop-the-top thing. It's just to damn complicated…"

"CID!"

Shade yelled again, seeing only black. Harper kept whispering to him.

"Gimme those…" Vincent gruffed, swiping the pills from Cid.

YESS….It's longer! Like 6 pages! RECORD! REVIEW PLEASE!

P.S. Oh, about the marriage thing…sorry Harper, I thought it would be great to actually see Tifa and someone else fight over someone other than Cloud. To me it sounds like a cool idea, so I tried it. If you don't like it then let me know. I PROMISE we won't have to do that for our 'thing'. Later girl! Tell me how you like it!

…Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most! MWHAHAHA


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: These things are so pointless….so far I only own the characters Harper and Shade…..

Chapter 7

It was near midnight and they were back at Harper's renewed campsite. They just couldn't go on in the state Shade was in…

Harper was in her tent tending to the currently unconscious Shade, while everyone remained circled around the campfire, except Cid and Barret, who had gone to the village an hour or so away to find a healer.

"I hope he's okay." said Yuffie.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Cloud said, stroking the fire with a stick.

At that same moment Harper stepped out of the tent. Tifa stood.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"No. I'm afraid he can't be helped until a healer gets here."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Yuffie.

"His headaches, obviously. The pills he has probably isn't strong enough for him anymore. So we need and experienced healer who knows about stuff like this so he can be healed and he can make a stronger dose." Harper explained, facing Yuffie and Cloud.

"He'll be alright though…won't he?" Tifa asked.

Harper's lingered on Tifa a moment, as if she was judging her about something before she answered. "I don't really know. This hasn't happened before..."

Just then they heard a rustle in the bushes to their left, in the direction from the village. A minute later three people were standing before them by the fire. Two of which were friends.

"We found one." Barret announced lifting a hand in introduction. "This is the village's healer and black mage, Atlas. She said she would be able to do it…for a price."

The 'Atlas' character was an odd but intruding sight. She was in all black. Black, well everything…even her corset, which would've looked completely out of place on Tifa or Yuffie, was black. Her penetrating blue eyes looked as if they could tear you apart by just thinking about it. Her brown hair with her black undertones lingered calmly on her shoulders.

"I was told you had a headache problem…" she said in her penetrating, yet soothing voice. Tifa realized this was not a person to cross lightly.

Atlas observed the company was in, her eyes locking on Cloud for the briefest of moments, as if taken by him. Tifa opened her mouth, but shut it as Harper began to speak.

"Yes," said Harper stepping forward "My…" she cut off, glancing in Tifa's direction. "My friend is having trouble." She said.

"Lets see to it then…"

Inside the miniscule tent…

"Well, what happened?" Atlas asked, examining Shade, who was heaving.

Harper's eyes locked onto Atlas's, as if judging whether or not to trust her. "He's an Ancient. He's had headaches since I've known him…I never thought they would get to this level though…"

"Ancient huh? Lets see what I can do…Grab that basin of water over there for me, there is going to be a lot of sweat in here."

"You can help him?" Harper asked, fetching the basin required

"Of course. Or else I wouldn't be a healer now would I?" Atlas said, touching her fingertips on his forehead as she begun the healing process.

"How's he holding up?" Barret asked outside, dropping himself on an abnormally large log.

"Harper says there hasn't been much change…but she admitted that she didn't know if he would make it." Cloud told him "That's pretty much all we know at the moment."

"Do you -, Do you think him and Harper are…you know…together?" Barret asked, trailing off.

"If they are, they aren't telling us." said Cid "Maybe they're not supposed to be."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Cloud. "By the way, I need to fuss at you."

"About what?" asked Cid, acting innocent.

"What was the deal with the pills? Why didn't you just open them? You had to make poor Vincent do it for an idiot."

"I hate them kind of caps. They're so damn hard to open…" he said, trailing off.

"Well next time don't complain, just open the thing."

"Okay, okay. Chill out man. Geez."

"Don't tell me to chill out."

"What's your problem? You're all fussy all of a sudden."

"My problem is how you're so stupid you can even open a pill canister while someone is yelling in pain next to you." Cloud snapped.

"Cloud…calm down"

"Don't you get involved Tifa!" he said fuming.

"Don't you be snapping at her!" yelled Cid, standing to face Cloud. "You don't talk to women like that!"

"What would you know?"

"I know more than you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Cloud, knock it off!" Barret demanded, standing between the two before they started hitting each other.

"You're so stupid!" said Cid

"You're stupider!"

"You're the stupiderest of them all!"

"Yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Well you're stupid infinity!" yelled Cloud.

"BOYS!"

They both stopped and looked at Atlas, who had come out of the tent.

"Calm down both of you." She demanded.

Instantly the two sat down as if they were caught sticking their hands in the cookie jar and wanted to pretend they were innocent. Barret growled and sat down as well.

"What's the problem?" Harper asked, following Atlas out of the tent.

"He's an idiot." Yelled Cid, gesturing at Cloud.

"Say it again, but with a gun pointed at your head…" said Vincent cocking his gun against Cid's temple. Cid remained silent.

"How is he?" Tifa asked Atlas.

"He'll live. He should be up and around in a few hours. In the meantime you boys need to calm down and get some sleep. Harper and I are going to discuss his new prescription." She said, looking at Cloud the entire time as she spoke.

"Tifa, I need to talk to you." Said Harper.

Tifa looked at Atlas curiously before standing and following Harper in the bushes.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. I just wanted to tell you that Shade and I are married." Harper said casually.

HEHEHE! A small cliffhanger there but a cliffhanger nonetheless. Sorry it's been slow and all lately. Been busy with school. Some drama and more action coming up soon. Hope you like it!

Comments? Compliments? Complaints? Suggestions? Questions? You all know what to do! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: FF7 is Squaresoft's

Chapter 8

Shade woke up heaving as if he had run a mile. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself. Shade turned to realize he was in a tent, Harper's tent it seemed. He brought his hand to his face to find it wet with tears and sweat. What did was the last thing he remembered?

Oh, he had been talking to Harper about something. And then…then he had felt pain in his head, as if something inside were trying to cleave in two. He remembered in his dream he thought he had died, but something told him he hadn't, he couldn't quite recall what it was though.

Shade leaned forward in a sitting position with his feet in front of him. He obviously moved to fast because a second later he head was spinning and he had to pause a moment before continuing to recollect his thoughts.

His body ached. He suddenly felt a hundred years old, although he was far from it. Shade lifted his hands from his face and looked around the floor for his belongings. All he had on was his black slacks and his black undershirt in the corner of the tent was all his stuff in a pile.

He felt under his shirt and realized his amulet was still there. He smiled. Harper knew to keep it on; she knew how important it was to him.

Shade crawled to his stuff and pulled on his boots. Standing slowly he stepped outside. A few people were sleeping while one watched the fire in such concentration they didn't realize he was up and about until he stepped right next to one of them, who had began to doze.

"May I join you?" Shade asked his wife.

Harper jumped awake as if shaken by a ghost. She looked up at him and had to squint up at him before she could see him clearly.

"Shade!" she cried, standing and giving him a hug in record timing. Harper pulled him away just far enough for examination. "For a while there we almost didn't think you would make it." She told him, hugging him again.

"Well I'm glad you never thought it then." He told her.

She pulled away. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you said 'We almost didn't think…'" he paused at her expression and laughed. "Never mind," He said, flipping his hand as if to dismiss the subject. "It was just a joke."

She looked into his gray eyes for the millionth time, taking in its intensity. She could always see his soul in those eyes. When she looked at them she saw rage and peace, love and hate, understanding and confusion, pain and suffering, as well as caring and concern. The thought of those beautiful eyes losing their light, well, lets just say it made her lags tremble.

Sometimes, if she looked hard enough, she could see something in his eyes that could let her know when he was in pain or when he had a headache. She could see the pain he was in now.

"What's wrong?" she asked, gripping his arm. She wasn't sure if his pain was emotional or physical, only that it was there. She brought him down with her to sit on the log by the fire.

"It nothing. I had a nightmare. Don't worry about it..." he told her turning away from her face; which had clearly told him that she didn't believe a single word.

She placed the back of her hand over his forehead "You have a fever…" she said in a serious tone. "I don't think fevers is caused by nightmares." She said, pulling her hand away.

"They aren't."

"So what's wrong then?"

"I told you. I had a nightmare. The fever has nothing to do with it. It's probably there because my body is still healing from the headache." He suggested.

Harper grunted in approval of his theory. "What was the nightmare about?" she asked aloud, wondering what it could possibly be that would make him act so unusual.

She didn't know what, but since he knocked out, something happened that made him seem different. The problem was that Harper could not tell what it was, or why.

"I don't remember it all. Only the important parts." Shade told her. "I'll tell you later." He said flipping his hand again. "Just get me up to speed about what's been going on. How long have I been out?"

"Well the healer got here around midnight, and I'm estimating it's about five in the morning. That would mean you've been out at least eight hours."

Shade ran his finger through his dark hair, which was damp with sweat. He paused "What healer? I needed a healer? From where?"

"Slow down." She told him "There was a town up ahead a good 15 or so miles. Cid and Barret went ahead…" Shade groaned, not wanting to know the impression Cid gave to the healer "…while we came back and set up camp again." Harper continued.

Harper paused, when she knew he wasn't going to interrupt again she continued. "She came and healed you. None of us knew what we were dealing with and Cid said last time he came through here he heard about a healer with a good reputation. We figured we would try it. She's sleeping over there. She said she had been exhausted after healing you a needed sleep before she left."

"Tell me about her." Said Shade his eyes on the stranger in the corner in a penetrating gaze that made Harper swallow before finishing.

"Well, she's a mage, both white and black, and doesn't even use materia. She knows a lot about the Ancients and your headaches, she came up with a better medication for you and said she's make some for you in the morning." Harper paused. "If we could get her to come with us…she would be of a lot of help." She suggested.

"Maybe…" he said, obviously having thoughts of his own. "So you're keeping watch while they sleep?"

Harper nodded. "As we were healing you Cloud and Cid almost got in a fight."

"Over what?"

"I don't think it was important. I believe it came from stress and everything. It's fixed though. Oh yeah…." She said, as if she just remembered something "Shade?"

"Yeah?" he said facing her, his eyes locking on hers.

"I…I told Tifa about us being married." Said Harper.

"You…did…what?"

Vincent had awoken a few minutes before Shade had come out of the tent. It was almost his turn for watch, considering him and Harper decided to split it and it was nearly five in the morning, he thought it was about time for his turn. Vincent loved keeping watch. It kept him from having to make excuses why he almost never slept, it also gave him time to think and atone.

Vincent had to restrain himself from smiling when he heard about Shade and Harper being married. He couldn't wait to tell Cloud.

"I didn't know how long it would be until you woke. And it was going to take _forever_ before you actually told her. So I decided 'to the heck with it' and told her. She took it quite well I think." Vincent heard Harper say.

"What did she do?" Shade inquired.

"She fainted…."

Vincent could barely keep from grinning as he heard Shade's laugh from near the fire.

They had been walking for a couple hours after sunrise heading for the village Atlas was from. Atlas had gone on ahead to put up her gorgeous bike Cloud had been fawning over the night before and to pack so she could join their group on their journey.

Shade was still a little upset not meeting her yet. He had gone back inside the tent with Harper to grab a few more hours of rest while Vincent kept watched, Harper guessed Shade's laugh had woken him up in the night. Vincent told them when they woke up that she suddenly said she was going with them and to meet her at the village she was from. Vincent had no time to object.

They had all packed up hurriedly and went on their way only a few hours ago. In the rush nobody had had the chance to wake up fully, so there wasn't much conversation, other than stifled yawns.

"How long until we get there?" Cloud asked, apparently eager to meet up with Atlas again. Since he met her Barret found him unusually giddy and, well…weird. It was a little scary.

"Not long, about another half of a mile. I can smell the food from here." Cid told him.

"Food sounds good. Wait. Why can't I smell it?" Yuffie asked.

"Because you're a dummy head." Cid said.

"I…AM…NOT!"

"Yes…you…are. You can't smell it because I have a keener sense of smell than you. So that makes you a dummy head compared to me."

Yuffie opened her mouth to shout back at him but immediately closed it and folded her arms across her chest, pouting.

"Cid? Why are you so mean?" Tifa asked.

"Because I like being mean." He said.

"But why?"

"It's not really that I'm mean. It's because you're all to damn nice all the time. Well, not Cloud. He's just a pighead."

"Ok, you all need to stop. We are almost there. Could you please take a break? For like five minutes? Please? We are all still tired and hungry, don't make it worse." Said Vincent.

Everyone shut up. Not because of the fact that Vincent actually spoke, or he said he was tired (which everyone doubted). But because he actually said 'please' and asked nicely.

"Are you sick, Vin?" Cid said, gawking at him.

"Forget it…" he muttered, giving up.

"Freaks… Oh, I can smell the food now" Harper said taking a whiff from the air. A few seconds later they had all stepped out of the bushed into the bare town entrance.

Well it wasn't really bare, due to the fact that a group of people about the size of the town immediately surrounded them with pitchforks and torches of fire.

" Damn…there hadn't been this many people last night. And they had welcomed us then…" Barret said aloud.

"Silence!" yelled the biggest of them, moving his pitchfork from Tifa to Shade.

"Damn…" Cid mumbled. "What's your problem?"

The man glared at him, making Cid finally shut up.

"What did we do to you?" Harper said, grabbing the fork by its end with her left hand

The man suddenly jerked his fork backward, slicing Harper's palm open. She cried out in pain.

"Harp-" Shade said, starting forward but was cut off by the same man piercing him in his gut, as if trying to skewer a boar. Shade stumbled a little, and leaned back as if to fall on his back. A few seconds later Shade was standing up straight, with a glare that made all the men freeze.

Shade gripped the wood before the steel of the end of the fork, and pulled it out with his right hand. He looked the man in the eyes, making him force himself to breathe. The man saw the scar over Shade's right eye, crossed from the middle of his right brow down left to his cheekbone. The man gasped as if recognizing Shade and dropped his fork, the rest of the men did the same in dropping their weapons.

The big man, looking to Barret no older that 18, possibly Shade's age, Turned and ran.

"What was all that about?" asked Cid turning to Shade. But Shade hadn't heard him.

Shade staggered a few feet then feel to his knees alongside Harper, his head resting on his chest. Everyone stood in silence, as if waiting for him to collapse and die from the piercing through his gut.

After a near ten minutes his head came up again. He turned and gripped the back of Harper's hand and in a matter of minutes it had healed. He finally collapsed, Harper catching him before he fell.

"Hey!" they heard a woman shout. "Don't hurt them! They're with me!"

Cid recognized it was Atlas running towards them. "Kind of late for that, eh lady?" he said, when she finally arrived. Harper glared at him, shutting him up.

"Someone help me get him in a bed." She said. Cloud immediately jumped to the task, as well as Atlas.

"There's a bed at my place, about 100 paces from here." She said grapping him by his left leg, Cloud by his right.

"It'll do. Go fast, but try not to hurt him. I don't know how long he will last…" Harper said, trailing off.

"I know this place…" Cloud said starting off.

"You do?" asked Vincent following him.

"Yea. We all do…" said Barret. "I didn't recognize it the first time I was here, but I know where we are now…"

"Well…where are we?" asked Cid waiting impatiently to know what everyone else knew.

"We are about three day from the Temple of the Ancients…in the forest." said Cloud. 'Maybe if I go inside…I can see her again.' He thought to himself. 'We were this close the entire time and I didn't know it…'

"Hurry! He's stopped breathing!" called Harper to the two ahead of her, snapping Cloud from his thoughts.

Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

IDK how I'm doing, I only have like 5 different readers, not much motivation for me…

Disclaimer: You know the deal…do I have to remind you every time? Or are you just dumb? Give me a break people!

Chapter 9

"Lay him down carefully…" said Atlas, helping Cloud and Harper lay Shade down on the sofa. He had begun to breathe again, but barely. The second Atlas knew he wouldn't fall she rushed into the cellar to grab some herbs and spices to make a potion.

Harper sat on the end and rested Shade's head in her lap, playing with his hair with her fingers. "Shade…please don't die on me…" she said, praying he would live. Harper felt tears falling from her nose and cheeks on down to his rugged face. What had she done to deserve this?

As Atlas finally returned after what seemed a lifetime, she looked to Harper, who looked up with a face that said it all. The pain in her features made Atlas want to cry out. Atlas dropped what was in her hands into the chair and kneeled down in front of the couch.

She placed her middle fingers of each hand on Shade's temples on either side. A single touch for a second was all she needed. She immediately withdrew, and took a deep breath. Harper looked at Atlas hopefully, as if hoping Atlas would say 'He's not dead!' and nothing was wrong. But there was nothing she could do. Shade was gone.

After watching Harper for a few minutes, Atlas decided to step outside and leave her and Shade alone. There was no more she could do for him.

Atlas stepped back outside where Cloud had joined the others moments before. She looked at each of them in turn, hoping she wouldn't have to say it. They all turned away and walked off, to mourn on their own.

Eventually the rest of the village had realized what had happened. And immediately set out to search for the murderer. Atlas insisted he not be killed right away, he would stand trial like the old customs demanded. By midnight the group was sitting around the fire, the rest of the town had gone to bed.

"Why would that man just hurt us like that?" Yuffie asked all of a sudden.

"The village is very protective. Old writings command them to protect this land and the land around from strangers of the outside world. I think to protect the Temple and City of the Ancients, although I'm not sure." Atlas paused, recollecting what she had been told a few days before. "Lately we have heard that there is some sacred power in the Temple that could help an Ancients finally find the Promise Land, and some people who weren't Ancients would come to take what wasn't theirs. The town committed themselves to protect it."

"Did they know what kind of people would come? How do they know it was us? And that we are that bad people?" Tifa asked.

"We heard rumors from people we trade with about the Shinra coming to take the power. You see, it's very hard to find us. Only the villages we trade with know we are here, and are sworn by death not to reveal our location. We have been wiped off the map, so you can only find us by chance or complete determination. A few years ago the Shinra attempted to seize our home, we barely got away. Since then we hated the Shinra, we thought you were Shinra. The Shinra are expected to show up any day, according to our scouts, the people were only defending their homeland."

"How did you come to get here?" Barret asked.

Atlas shrugged "I came to study their culture, telling them I was a healer searching for rare herbs and a researcher of cultures and knowledge. They let me stay here in exchange for healing their sick and wounded."

"But why are you really here?" Vincent asked, obviously knowing she wasn't here for just herbs.

"To study the Ancients. I hoped to meet on someday, and I figured they would have to come through here to get the Temple. So I can here to wait for them and learn as much as I could…"

"I see…"

"Didn't one of you tell me that Shade had immortal blood in him?" Atlas inquired.

"Yeah, from his father. He is only half though, and he told us he didn't know if it was enough to work for him properly." Said Barret.

"I don't know either. I only know there aren't any left, except perhaps him. And that they can only be killed by decapitation." Said Atlas

"Yeah, he told us that's how his father was killed…" Yuffie said solemnly

"Do you know of anyone with half-blood ever dying and it still worked?" Tifa asked

"No" Atlas said flatly

"Should we give her more time? Or just go check on her now?" suggested Cloud

"Lets check now. I don't want to make it harder for her later. Weren't they married?" Atlas asked

"Yes." said Tifa "I think for only a few months though…she never told me precisely how long they've been together…" she said, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Tifa, Atlas, and Cloud decided they would go in and check on Harper. Tifa didn't know what it was, but she was sure Cloud had it in for Atlas. He wouldn't keep his eyes off her…anything. Maybe she was imagining things, maybe not. She would have to resolve to keep a closer eye on the two.

'What am I thinking?' Tifa thought to herself. 'I'm worrying about love issues when someone just died…I must be crazy…'

Atlas stepped through the front door of her home first, immediately running forward.

"Harper! No!" she cried, leaping over furniture. "Stop!"

Atlas reached Harper and grabbed her right wrist, trying to wrench free the object from Harper with the other hand.

"Harper! Knock it off. It won't help anything. Just…let go…of…the knife."

"Harper just let go!" Tifa cried, grasping the situation.

Cloud turned for the door, hearing shouts and noises from outside the small building. He didn't know what could be the cause of such a riot. One glance told him all he needed to know. He bolted back to the room where the three women were.

"We have to go! Now!" he yelled to them.

Harper had finally released the knife and was wailing in Atlas's arms. "What's going on?" Tifa asked.

"The Shinra. They're burning the village. We have to leave!"

"But we can't just leave him." Harper cried.

"We have to. Let's go. The others are waiting." Cloud said, immediately taking up his post as leader of Avalanche.

"We can't! He's important. You can't get to the Temple without him!"

"Why not?"

Harper only stayed silent under Cloud's glare. She stood and moved toward the lifeless body on the couch, starting to search for something.

"There's no time, we have to leave." He said. Motioning the other two to make sure she isn't left behind, he started for the door

"Lets go!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" someone asked, bringing Cloud to a stop. Cloud looked into eyes of a woman he loathed, along with a gun aimed between his eyes

"Scarlet" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, it's me, Scarlet. I believe you have something I want." She said, cocking the gun.

He listened intently for any movement behind him. He heard some shouts and wails in the room he just left. Cloud guessed they were caught from behind. "And just what would that be? He asked

"Your life." She said.

The next thing he knew there was a lot of white light.

Okay people. I don't know how this is going. To me its crap don't really get to criticize my writing or Aki gets on my but. I'm having a slight writers block but I am sure it will pass. Give me some motivation will you!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I hate these things…FF7 not mine…nope

Chapter 10

Cloud groaned when he relied he was conscious. He opened his eyes to a blinding light, and had to place an arm in front of his face so as not to go blind.

"Where am I?" he muttered to himself, rubbing his neck.. He turned his head a little to the side and saw Shade on a cot to the side.

'That's weird…' he thought to himself. 'He's breathing…'

Cloud sat up on the cot and looked at his surroundings. It looked like Atlas's house, but it was scorched black. Most of the furniture had been burnt to ash, not counting the ones that has obviously been brought in after the fire.

The only things in sight that looked unharmed were two chairs, a table holding up a basin of water, three cots and the equipment of their occupants. 'Wait…wasn't I shot?'

Cloud stood on the dirt floor of the room to find his boots had not yet been pulled off. He looked to the third cot on the other side of Shade to see Vincent with a nice round of medical tape wrapped around his head, as if someone had beat him with a shovel.

Cloud moved for the door and stepped outside trying to gather his bearing. The whole town had been torched and there was no one in sight. He remembered Scarlet and the gun at his head. He also remembered the blinding white light. Wasn't that what happened when you were shot and killed? How would he know, he'd never died before…

He studied the ground and found a few footprints he recognized. He wasn't very good at tracking, but knew enough to figure out what he needed to know.

After enough study he stood and followed the more recent prints that belonged to Cid and Barret, guessing them to be not more than an hour old.

Cloud found most of the group sitting around a table. They all stood at the seeing him awake. He saw Harper and Atlas missing, and RedXIII had finally caught up with them. As he continued walked he looked to the left and saw the _Highwind _in the distance.

"Cloud…you awake." Said Tifa starting towards him. "We were so worried…" she said, embracing him in her arms. Cloud gratefully returned the hug and pulled away

"Tell me what happened…" he said, grabbing a chair and pulling it to the table.

"Not much to say…" Barret said. "From what we gathered Vincent heard them coming and took off behind the house to come in the back and help Harper and Atlas. He saw Scarlet but was hit in the head from behind with a nice, big, tasty piece of wood by one of the Shinra, so he couldn't help stop her."

"So how am I alive?" Cloud asked.

Cid shrugged. "Harper and Atlas says that Shade woke up at the last minute and threw his knife at Scarlet hitting her in the shoulder of her gun arm, throwing off her aim. It still hit you though, in your left shoulder. Atlas and Shade healed it, and then Shade just went asleep. Been asleep for over a day now."

Cloud brought a hand to his left shoulder; just realizing that it did feel quite sore and bruised.

"So where is Atlas?" Cloud asked, eager to see her alive and unharmed. "And Harper?" he said, making sure not to leave Harper out and make his intentions obvious.

"Atlas is with her now. She still distraught about us ruining her commitment to suicide but is doing much better knowing that Shade should live. I guess the stuff in his blood still works for him, even if he's only half…" Barret said.

"I suppose so then. So what happened to all the Shinra? They just left or what?"

"Yup after seeing their commander harmed. They grabbed her and took off, also leaving us to burn. We barely made it out without being torched. We came back and took some things out of the _Highwind_ and set up camp here. No one is going to visit a burnt village left to ruin." Said Cid.

"What about all the villagers?"

"We don't know. Anyone left here was burnt alive. Everyone who made it is probably in the forest somewhere." Said Tifa

"How long are we supposed to stay here?"

"Not more than a few days. At least not until Harper is better and Shade and Vincent have healed. Vincent's cut on the back of his head is healed; he just has a hell of a headache. He'll be fine in a few days. Don't know about Shade though; Atlas says he'll be all right in a day or so though, possibly sooner." Said Barret.

"Are we going forward in the _Highwind_?" asked Cloud.

"Probably not. Harper said we can only get to the Temple on foot, and her and Shade prefer the outdoors." Said Cid. "I don't know what we're going to do with it yet though,. I'll probably just make the pilot bring it to the hanger and keep it there until I need it; or maybe bring it back to the house."

"Alright, outdoors is fine with me." Agreed Cloud. 'Gives me more time to get to know Atlas…' he thought to himself.

Vincent was up in a few hours, being the dead man walking self he usually is. And a day after that, Shade had finally revived. Harper gave them the thumbs up that he was okay after speaking with him alone for a few hours. She seemed to have her resolve for life back, making the rest of the team have a rise in their spirits and moods.

A few days after they left Cloud sent the _Highwind_ to the hanger and they left the village in the direction of the Temple of the Ancients.

Cloud had been trying to talk to Atlas alone for a few days, but that seemed impossible having Tifa follow him like a lost puppy everywhere he went. He just couldn't get away from her. Then one night they set camp, a few days from the Temple, Atlas volunteered to take watch, Cloud immediately offered to split it with her, which would give him time alone to speak with her.

He decided he would sleep for a few hours first, so he didn't dose off during his watch. Atlas was sitting on a boulder outside.

Tifa had been watching Cloud carefully lately, she had long ago given up on Shade, seeing he was married and there was no hope for her to have him. But she still thought about him often, and what could happen between them if he hadn't been married.

Shade and Harper went furthest from the fire, obviously wanting to have a private conversation. They were nearly always together, not letting the other out of his sight for more than a few second. It was driving Tifa mad, and everyone knew it.

Atlas had been watching Harper to make sure she didn't attempt to do something stupid. When she wasn't watching Harper, it was hard to keep her eyes off of Cloud. He was just so attractive.

Atlas told herself it would never work out. Tifa liked him, and she wasn't any competition against Tifa. She began to give up hope.

A few hours later into her watch Atlas had been aroused from her thoughts when a blonde, spiky haired figure came up to her.

"Can we talk?" he asked her. Cloud felt his legs turn to marshmallows under him.

"Sure why not…" said Atlas, gesturing him to join him atop the boulder. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked once he finally settled.

"You."


	11. Chapter 11

Ok. From now on I have to have 2 reviews per chapter before I repost. And Atlas or Harper (You know who you are) has to post at least another chapter for their story. I just have no motivation whatsoever.

Ok. Sorry this took me so long. I had planned to have it posted a few days ago, but I have a VERY stupid computer. The Zombies had taken over it.

Disclaimer: FF7 is not mine.

Chapter 11

"Me? What did I do?" Atlas asked.

"Oh no. You didn't do anything. It's just I need to know more about you…so I know I can trust you to come with us. I'm the leader, you see. So I want to be sure you won't endanger my friends." Cloud explained.

"Oh ok. I see. So what do you want to know?

"Anything really. About your family, where you're from, you're history. Whatever you want to say."

"I guess I can do that. Where should I start?" she asked

"Where ever you're comfortable."

Cloud watched her face while she thought of what to say…' Gosh she's so beautiful' he thought '…Wait. What am I thinking? I love Aries…No, she's gone now. And she's not coming back…I can do what I want…'

"Cloud?

Cloud snapped from his thoughts "Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You look troubled…"

"No, it's ok. Don't worry about it. Are you ready?"

She said she was and began to tell him her history.

"Well I don't remember my childhood very much. My father worked for Shinra and was killed when I was very little… a bit more than a year old. Then my mother remarried when I was 3, but she was killed along with my step dad when I was 4 by a big fire. I was the only survivor…"

"I'm sorry…" said Cloud

"Don't apologize…" she could hear the sincerity in his voice. "It's not your fault. Things like this happen, and there isn't anything we can do about it but go on with life."

"So what happened after that?"

"Well…I went to an orphanage for about 6 or 7 years, but I ran away when I was about 12. An old sensei took me in for 8 years and taught me all I know. He taught me weaponry, white magic, dark magic…everything. He was like a father to me. Then one day he died of old age. He left everything to me in his will, it said he had no family left to give it to…"

Atlas took a deep breath and continued.

"A few months after that I left to explore the world… To live a life of my own and have my own adventures. My sensei had told me a few things about the Ancients, and how the circle of life worked. I figured to learn more about these Ancients after I heard the prophecy about one of them finding the Promised Land. That's how I cam here."

"How long have you been here?"

Scarlet started cursing when she heard the fire crack from outside. 'Boys are so stupid…' she thought to herself.

She started to sit up from her bedroll but was immediately brought back down by the stinging pain in her shoulder. It took a few minutes for her to recall what had happened.

"Well well well…. Sleeping beauty finally awakens to meet her prince charming." Came a voice from the opening ahead.

"Get out Rude…I'm not in the mood today for your rude jokes…" Rude chuckled and walked inside, thus aggravating Scarlet even more…"What do you want?"

"To see how your arm is doing, that's all." He told her.

Scarlet didn't believe a word of it. "It's fine…now go away."

"No." he said flatly.

"Why?"

"Because you told me to, so I say no."

Scarlet rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Is there something you want?"

"No, just to annoy you."

"As usual…" she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said hastily, standing and heading towards her belongings in the corner.

"Alright then, whatever. Hurry up. Reno is cooking and he says it almost time to eat."

"RENO? COOKING? WHY IN THE NAME OF SHINRA WOULD YOU LET HIM COOK?"

Rude had to step back a few paces to keep clear of her waving arms. When he recovered Rude gave her a half-shrug. "He said he wanted to, so I let him. Can't be worse than me can he?"

"You'd be surprised. I didn't even know he cooked; for that matter, if he did at all."

"Me neither…"

"I hope he doesn't burn anything or I will have his hide…." Scarlet said between her teeth.

"Not if I have it first, I'm starved…" said Rude, walking towards the open flap of the tent to leave. "Don't take too long or there won't be anything left for you to eat…"

"Just get out so I can change.."

Rude put his hands as if to tell her his hands had never been in a cookie jar. "Ok. Ok. I'm going. Jeez…" he started off but turned back. "By the way, Avalanche has left the burnt village. They backtracked. They are taking her to the Temple."

"Thanks for the update…now GO!" she said, pointing her gun at him.

Rude ran as if a mad woman was chasing him. Maybe he was…

Ok. That's the end. I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! Just these past couple of weeks have been a bit crazy with family and friends in the hospital and all. Well Review like mad! Hope u like it!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello to all. Yea, I know this took absolutely FOREVER to type up and everything. Testing is coming up soon and everything is just crazy. But it isn't like anyone else is reading my own stuff except me, right? So yeah, I got a few new ideas. Here we go.

Disclaimer: FFVIII and anything involving the contents of the game does not belong to me and are not my original ideas. Only people like Shade and Harper are mine.

Chapter 12

It was raining cats and dogs outside the cabin that night. They had been traveling about a week's time from the burnt village (they wanted to get to the temple the back way so Shinra wouldn't spot them) when they came across another small town that had already been trashed by Shinra. Yuffie and Harper came down sick the day before, so they all figured they could use a break.

Shade tossed and turned in his bedroll. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he sleep? Maybe it was because Harper was sick, or just the fact he had nearly died more times in the past few weeks than he had his entire life. But he didn't think that was it. He just couldn't put his finger on it…

Shade listened to the fall of rain on the roof. He thought about his dream the other night. It was still dim in his mind, but he remembered it was more of a nightmare than anything. Shade shifted from his stomach position onto his back. The floor was hard and cold. But he had to admit it was better than sleeping in the cold and rain outside.

Shade let his head fall to the side so as to look at Harper. She seemed to be sleeping pretty peacefully. Well, that puts a light on things. She hadn't been sleeping too well the past few days since the village. Neither had he.

"Can't sleep?"

Shade jumped at the voice. He sighed with relief when he saw it had only been Cloud.

"Nah. I just have a lot on my mind." he said getting up and walking over to the counter to get some coffee.

"Don't we all?" Cloud chuckled.

Shade sighed "I suppose you're right…what are you doing up?"

"Me? Oh I never sleep." He joked.

"Yes you do. I've seen you asleep." Said Shade, bewildered.

"I was kidding."

"Oh, sorry…"

"What's the matter? Is everything ok?" Cloud asked Shade seriously

"Yeah, I'm just having bad dreams…"

"Bad dreams? What kind of bad dreams?"

"I'm not too sure, but I'm sure they'll pass. They always do" Shade said, not wanting to draw attention to unexplained dreams.

"I suppose…"

"Don't worry yourself about it. It's nothing too important."

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying that because you don't want to be bothered about it." Cloud said

"Both, but I'm pretty sure." Shade replied with a cheesy grin.

"Hey," said Cloud, pointing at Shade's chest, "what's that?"

Shade followed Cloud's finger to find that he was pointing straight at his mother's amulet...his amulet. "Oh, that, just some necklace that belonged to my mother. It was all she had when she died."

"No, not the necklace itself. That thing on it."

"What thing?" asked Shade.

"The thing that's glowing in the middle…"said Cloud

"Oh, that? It just happens on an off" Shade lied. "It does that all the time. Why you ask?"

Cloud shrugged, "It just looked familiar, the glowing of it I mean."

"Familiar? How? When have you seen it before?" Shade asked, a little too quickly.

"Well, there was this girl I met when we were fighting Shinra and Sephiroth, her name was Aries. Over time…I don't know; she meant a lot to me, even though I never really showed it. Well, anyway, Aries had been probably the last Ancient at that time. And she owned something that kind of glowed like that."

"Ohh, I see. I understand. Well I doubt this would be the same thing, since I've had this since I was born. It's all I have of my family. Is there a possibility of there being more than one?"

"Not unless your mother or someone in your family was an Ancient. Only Ancients could use those gem things. When Sephiroth killed her, it fell into the water. We didn't see it after that. But if there are more than one…your mother, or someone she knew, must have been an Ancient. But from what I know there are none left." Said Cloud.

"Well, from what I know, I don't think my mother knew any ancients. But if the Shinra believes they can get the Power of the Ancients, they would need an Ancient. But Shinra and Avalanche both know there are none left. So what's Shinra going to do? Make one?" Shade knew right them he said too much.

"Shade…..that's exactly…what they'll do…." Cloud said, his eyes widening with every word. "If they find a way….an Ancient….SEPHIROTH!"

"Sir" said Rude. "They're on they're way to the Temple of the Ancients. She's with them."

"Good, by the time they get there, our forces will be ready to arrest them." Said Rufus "Then we can use young Harper to find our power…"

"Are you sure she's an Ancient? And are you positive she'll go along? What if she doesn't?" asked Reno

"Sephiroth said someone would be joining Avalanche to lead them to the Temple, so it must be her. Sephiroth will make her do what we need her to do, since he can't do it himself."

"Sir…if you don't mind my asking…why can't any of us do it? Why can't Sephiroth do it? Why do we need her?" asked Scarlet.

"Because only an Ancient can find a remove that power from inside the Temple. None of you are Ancients. Sephiroth is, so he can provide us with a location…but, since he isn't fully human yet, he can't remove it. That's why we need the girl."

"And are you sure it's this girl, Harper?" asked Reno.

"Would you like to challenge Sephiroth's information?" asked Scarlet?

"No, no. I just don't feel like I should trust him…he killed your father didn't he?"

"He did, which put me where I am today. But there's no way Sephiroth can go against us. He has no reason too. He's no longer human, and doesn't need the power is has, and since he's not fully dead either he isn't all knowing. All he wants is to find the Promise Land, and we want the Mako energy from it. It's a win for both of us…So don't worry about it any longer, just follow orders. Got it?" said Rufus.

"Yes sir"


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Hey, Please keep in mind that this fanfic was started before I had even heard of the word Advent Children (which is totally awesome for all you ff7 fans) So everything in this fic will most likely be out of character and not really lining up with most of the movie. Thanks!

Disclaimer…do I always have to repeat myself…its not mine!

Chapter 13

Tifa was awakened abruptly by Cloud's sudden shout…"SEPHIROTH!"

"Sephirouth? Who's that?" Cid asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Not Sephir-outh, you idiot…" said Yuffie scolding him and jumping out of her bag "Sephir-oth… you dummy head…"

"Who you calling a dummy head?" Cid asked her.

"Knock it off!" ordered Tifa. "If Cloud is yelling about Sephiroth then something is obviously going on. Which means you two need to stop jumping on each other every time you have a chance!"

Right on cue Cloud fall into the room. "Guys…Sephiroth is back!"

"Huh?"

"SEPH-IR-OTH! Remember? He's back again?" Said Cloud knocking on Cid's head, as if hitting it would magically give him a brain.

"What do you mean he's back?"

"Cloud, I think you were just having a nightmare." said Tifa

"No, I was just talking to Shade…and-"

"Wait a minute, Cloud. How does talking to Shade possibly lead a person to believe Sephiroth is back?" asked Atlas, who was eyeing Shade strangely as he walked in and leaned against the doorframe.

"Just listen to me to a second okay?" Cloud relived most of his and Shade's conversation. The further he got to his conclusion, the wider their eyes got (except Vincent's and Atlas's).

Shade unfolded his arms and stepped from the wall, "But Cloud, why would the Shinra want me for possible information about it?"

Cloud shrugged, "Maybe because they wanted some of the power that came with it or something. I don't know. If Shinra teams up with Sephiroth it'll make things easier for him."

"Why would he possibly side with them after all that happened before?" Tifa asked.

"Who knows?" said Barret flopping back down in his overly large bag, "Personally I think we should get rid of both Shinra and Sephiroth and be done with it all."

"Easier said than done," replied Red XIII.

"Well it sure would save a lot of trouble..." said Harper

"Wait. Even if Sephiroth is 'back', he still isn't human anymore. I think Sephiroth would need to be mortal to remove the thing from the temple…seeing as only an Ancient can both locate it and remove it and use it."

"Yea, Vincent's right" said Red "After all the times we have had to deal with that guy, I wouldn't go on thinking he's still mortal."

"But he's the only Ancient there is left…" said Cloud.

"Is there such a thing as a half Ancient?" Yuffie asked. "If there is then maybe Sephiroth knows one and can force them into removing the power from the temple. What's that thing supposed to look like anyway?" she asked Shade

"According to what I have been told it's supposed to look like a gem, maybe the size of a materia. If anyone but an Ancient would attempt to remove it then they will be instantly killed. And there shouldn't be any half Ancients out there anyway, an Ancient only needs one parent to be an Ancient for it to carry on to the child…"

"Well, that answers that." Said Tifa

Everyone pondered in silence about Yuffie's suggestion about there being another Ancient out there only Sephiroth would know about…

"What if Sephiroth isn't really back? What if it is just another Ancient?" asked Barret.

"Whether it is Sephiroth or not…if another person can get that gem with that power, and control it, then you better hope it is in the right hands." Said Vincent. "And I would prefer it to not be Sephiroth OR an Ancient that is teamed with the Shinra. If the Shinra find a way to the Promised Land then we are going to have some trouble"

Shade suddenly felt very uncomfortable… "Everyone…we need to get out. Grab your weapons and move. Quickly."

"What's the matter Shade?" whispered Harper

"Shinra" he whispered back

"Shinra?" Cid repeated, as if he couldn't be any louder. "What about them?"

"They're here...and they are after something…" said Shade, as if he was seeing them in his mind's eye.

Harper looked at him with concern. " Okay everyone…let's move."

Tifa, Atlas, Yuffie, and Harper made their way to the back of the cabin where their weapons were while the boys spread out to their rooms to get theirs.

Cloud only heard silence until a scream from the girls end broke the silence. "Atlas? Tifa?" he called out, trying to see who it was.

"SHADE!" was all Cloud heard in response. Before Cloud could trigger who had yelled Shade's name he felt two people sweep by him towards the south end of the cabin. Both figures we wearing red coats.

"Grab her!" a female ordered. "Not the one in black, the one in red you fool! You got away last time girl, but it won't happen again!"

"Cloud!" Barret shouted, "Get you ding-a-ling butt in here! It's Scarlet again!"

Cloud rushed to the back of the cabin, followed by Red and Cid.

"We got what we needed boys." They heard Scarlet say. "We have the Harper girl and that's what we came for. Lets go!"

I'm sorry it took so long! Review please!


End file.
